


I Was His Witness

by drowsyfantasy



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Boot Worship, Corsetry, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Fluff, Leather Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Punishment, Riding Crops, Sex Magic, Stockings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowsyfantasy/pseuds/drowsyfantasy
Summary: Ever since he stumbled in on Lorenz dominating Dimitri, Dedue has wondered if he can get the same kind of release he so desperately craves. But is it really what he wants? Or does he need something else entirely?
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinterShield13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterShield13/gifts).



_Darling, for you? No charge._

Dedue sat on the bed, hands on his thighs, staring at his knees. The voice from before was echoing in his ears, that same familiar voice he’d heard many times before, but never known what it was until he’d dared to open the door. 

Lorenz had been Dimitri’s penitence, and now he would be Dedue’s. 

He gripped the fabric of his trousers more tightly, and then there was a knock. 

Bolting from the bed like he’d been shocked, Dedue staggered over the floor and managed to straighten himself up when he got there, pausing to take a breath before unlocking it and pulling the handle down. 

A vision in violet stood before him, tall and slim, his perfect hair styled in a sweeping slide across his shoulder, and with his long lashes and full lips, Lorenz could easily be mistaken for a noblewoman. 

From the chin up, at least. 

“Well now. Stand back, and let me come in.” Lorenz murmured, and it was hardly the order Dedue was expecting, but he followed it like one, fumbling to move his feet back and let the taller man pass him. 

The clicking on the floor made Dedue cast his eyes down below the ankle-length coat Lorenz had put on to avoid the cold winter air outside, and he nearly gasped aloud at the height of the heels he wore. 

Unable to stop himself, Dedue blurted out, “you walked all the way here in those?” He immediately swallowed his tongue after, quickly shutting the door and putting his back to it. 

He was met with soft laughter, and the sight of Lorenz shifting, doing some sort of - shimmy - and his coat slid off his shoulders with practised ease, exposing shining, slippery-looking leathers of corset and high-cut skirt over thigh-high leather boots ending in heels so sharp they looked like they could pierce him through. Instead, though, it was his voice that was cutting. “Darling, you’d be shocked at what I can do in these. Now then. You’re going to get on the bed for me, kneeling, and tell me what you’ve earned tonight.” 

Dedue did his best to obey, climbing sideways onto the mattress and feeling it dip and creak under his weight, keeping his head bowed like he’d seen Dimitri do. He had...some idea of how this worked, but more just dying to feel that euphoria, that release, that he knew his king had, before. But then once he’d gotten there, he had no idea what to say, how to address him. “I...I think, I…” 

Lorenz was patient as Dedue put his thoughts together. “If the sight is too much, darling, I recommend closing your eyes and picturing me in something less distracting.” 

He took a deep breath, and something floated to his lips. “I want to be forgiven.” 

There was a moment of silence. Then, “I can help you get there. Turn around for me, take off your shirt, and put your hands on the headboard. Have you already come up with a safe word, or do you need to discuss that now?” 

He knew what he wanted. “Lion,” Dedue couldn’t help but fold his shirt and put it on a chair beside the bed, before turning and reaching his hands out, getting his balance. “If - if that’s all right.” 

“That’s fine, darling.” Lorenz’ voice took on a deeper tone, less light and flirty, less cheerful, less soothing. “Tonight, you will be punished for your misdeeds. You will regret everything you have done, but you will rejoice, for I will ease the pain of your sins.” Something crept up along the middle of his back, narrow, soft, cold. Perhaps a riding crop? “We will make you holy and pure once more.” 

Dedue gasped when the crop came down across the centre of his back, a sharp, quick _crack_ that made him jerk forward, away from the sudden pain, leaving his heart racing. Did he..was this good? Did he like this? Was this what he wanted? There was another _crack_ and he winced, shivering, trying to keep his breathing normal. Maybe if he went along with it more… “I-I don’t only want to be punished for my- ah! I w-want to actively earn forgiveness…” 

The crop came down once more, but then there was a shuffling at the foot of the bed and a hand on his lower back, warm, calm, soothing. “Dedue, are you looking for a different object of punishment, or a different type of atonement?” 

Dedue said nothing, chin down, eyes shut, feeling ashamed. Dimitri responded so well to Lorenz, up to the point of whipping. Dedue could smell the blood as he gently washed the ribbons that used to be his king’s back as Dimiti sighed pleasurably afterwards. Every time, it seemed to soothe and calm him, but it wasn’t doing the same thing for him. _Why isn’t this working?_

“Dedue? Are you ready to stop?” 

“No.” Dedue grunted, then took a steadying breath. “I think I...I don’t want to be hit, though. The pain...like that...doesn’t mean anything.” 

“I see.” The hand on his back didn’t go away, and after a moment, a light tap from it. “Very well. We’ll try another tactic. Remove the rest of your clothing and kneel on the floor for me.” 

Dedue burned with shame as he kept his back to Lorenz, fumbling to undo his trousers, pushing them down and stepping out, hesitating before finally removing his underthings and folding them with his shirt. 

When he turned to come back to the bed, though, he saw that Lorenz was sitting neatly on the end of it, legs crossed delicately at the knee, looking at him so very kindly that it made his heart ache. 

Lorenz kept watching him, as Dedue came to kneel at his feet. “You’re doing so well, darling,” and his voice was light and airy again, sweeter. “I think you liked my shoes earlier. Why don’t you show me how much you like them now?” A pointed toe dragged its way up the centre of his chest, over his breastbone and to his chin, before pushing into his cheek. “Use your mouth.” 

This...this felt better. Dedue closed his eyes and opened his mouth, and kissed the leather. It squeaked a bit against his tongue and lips, and Lorenz’ voice floated to his ears. “Lovely, darling, just lovely. You’re so good for me.” 

The words were like a soothing balm for his soul, and Dedue kept kissing, bringing his hand up to support Lorenz’ leg, kissing more and more, up and down the boot, over his ankle and up his calf, hungry for more, hungry for affection, hungry for the words of affirmation that made his whole being feel light as an autumn leaf. 

“So good, Dedue,” and there was a hand in his hair, stroking and petting, so kind and tender. Dedue almost wept as he worshipped Lorenz’ leather boot with kisses, until his lips stung from dragging along the squeaky leather and Lorenz put a gloved finger to his mouth. “Enough for that one, darling. Lean back, and let me look at you.” 

Dedue obeyed, and straightened up as Lorenz leaned forward, fingertips stroking over his scars, curling through his chest hair, coming up to cup his chin. Lorenz stood in front of him, Dedue kneeling at his feet, looking up at him. “You’re _awfully_ cute like that,” Lorenz bit his lip with a giggle, breaking the scene for a moment, before replacing his expression with that sublime one again. Serene. “Suck my cock, and you will earn forgiveness.” 

As incongruous as that sounded in his ears, somewhere in his head it made enough sense, and Dedue watched as Lorenz sat down again, lifting the edge of his skirt. He was large enough, not quite hard, with definitive proof that Lorenz was, in fact, naturally that colour. Dedue leaned in, his palms on the small amount of exposed thigh between boot and skirt (and indeed how small it was, a pale, creamy expanse of flesh that felt so soft under his calluses), and kissed it. 

Lorenz warmed up quickly, and within a moment or two, Dedue had taken it fully in his mouth and was suckling, then sucking, bobbing up and down, working with his breath and the angle of his jaw. Squeaky leather gloves slid into his hair once more, this time with more purpose, too short to tangle, but tugging. He heard panting above his head but dared not open his eyes, not until he was given permission. Right now, he had a purpose, he was serving, and if he was - if he was good enough, Lorenz would tell him. 

“You’re doing so well, darling,” the praise was coming steadily now, through a soft barrage of moans and little movements of his hips. “So good when you suck me like that, _yesss_ , you’re so good, so precious and handsome and gorgeous, so perfect, darling, so perfect for me tonight.” 

Dedue actually found himself whimpering, shaking, forcing himself not to grip Lorenz’ thighs so tightly, but it was difficult. His face was wet and it wasn’t all drool down his chin, and one of the gloves came out of his hair and wiped across his cheek. “Open your eyes, darling, look at me. Look at me.” 

Blinking a few times until the tears stopped making everything blurry, Dedue watched Lorenz come down to him, one of the boots hiked over his back, the other around his side as he met his gaze. Leather-clad fingers squeaked against the rim of his stretched lips, dragging slowly. “You’re so open for me, darling,” Lorenz breathed, “but if you keep sucking me like that, I won’t be able to fuck you. You might have to do that for me. Do you think you could do that, darling?” 

Dedue paused. Normally at the end, he knew that Lorenz bent Dimitri over his bed and fucked his ass mercilessly. But that was part of the pain. It was rough. That wasn’t what he wanted, was it? No, he knew. And so he snorted, shifting his head enough to surprise Lorenz to drop his hand off, and pushed as deep as he could, sucking the other man into the back of his throat, watching his face. 

Lorenz _wailed_ and kicked at Dedue’s back, the heels digging in as he bucked and cried, clearly not having anticipated this, and gripped Dedue’s shoulders tightly as he came with short, gasping breaths and hot pulses in Dedue’s mouth. Yet with every breath came a litany of praise, so much so that Dedue felt like his heart would burst in his chest. 

He didn’t pull off, remaining a cockwarmer until Lorenz stroked his brow and told him he’d done enough, before limply flopping back into the blankets and sighing. Dedue watched him, slightly amused at this catlike man, wiping his mouth with the back of his wrist. His lips stung. It felt good. This pain was all right. Just a little bit. Still, he waited. 

“Mm...darling, if you want, I’ll permit it.” Lorenz beckoned him idly with those above-the-elbow-length gleaming leather gloves, before dropping back to the bed. “But I’m afraid you’ll have to do most of the work, as you appear to have worn me out.” 

Dedue couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled from his lips, as he stood, easing the brief ache from his knees, and sat on the side of the bed, looking down at Lorenz. He was hard, oh, he was hard, his cock a dripping presence against his thigh. Lorenz looked so satisfied as he was, though, and he had a hard time pressing the matter. 

Seemingly picking up on this hesitation, though, Lorenz fluttered a hand over to Dedue’s thigh and fingered at his cock idly. “You’ll continue to pleasure me as I instruct you. Go to my bag and get the oil, and then you’ll come back to the bed and prepare me. I have no doubt I’ll need plenty of it, as you look absolutely enormous.” 

It was easy to obey once it was an order. Dedue fetched the little jar, coming back with it and kneeling, manipulating Lorenz’ body to get to him, lifting up the skirt and hiking a leg up over his shoulder in order to start teasing a finger inside. Lorenz moaned softly, continuing to praise him as he went, and Dedue felt himself blushing, two fingers deep, and impulsively kissed Lorenz’ boot again. 

He barely felt it as he pushed inside Lorenz with his cock. All Dedue could focus on was Lorenz’ face, his smile, his sighs, his moans, his honeyed praises, the hands stroking his cheeks as he fucked hard and fast, the entire bed shaking with his thrusts. All he heard was “so good, so perfect, so beautiful and handsome and good for me, Dedue,” and he was crying again, and Lorenz was kissing him, something that in the back of his mind was flagged as _wrong_ and _different_ because Lorenz _didn’t kiss Dimitri_ at all, let alone _like this_ , and maybe it was just kindness or pity but it was _so nice_ to be kissed this way, and Dedue came shivering and shuddering and sobbing and Lorenz just held him, held him until the shaking stopped. 

Dedue had completely wrapped himself around Lorenz by this point and as he came back to himself, felt rather sheepish. Lorenz was a professional, Dedue had clearly gone too far, he was going to smother the poor man. Yet as he made to pull away, Lorenz stopped him, arms firmly around him, not allowing him the dignity of retreat. 

“You’re so nice and warm,” Lorenz murmured softly, even as Dedue tried to at least roll to one side so as not to crush him. Still, he wiggled awkwardly until he could pull up the blanket, wishing the scene, if this was still part of it, could go on forever. He was so afraid of ending it that Lorenz finally spoke up about the silence. 

“Are you still all right, darling?” 

“I...I know that this is where you probably put your coat on and leave,” Dedue managed to croak out, staring at the top tie of Lorenz’ corset, unable to look him in the eyes. “I just...may I please have a few moments more?” 

“Oh, sweetheart…” Lorenz scooped up his face, forcing Dedue’s chin up. “No, honey, you don’t understand. I’m not charging you. This isn’t a session like I do with Dimitri. This isn’t about money or anything like that. I came here to see _you_. I wanted to see you. I wanted you to see _me_ and see if...if this was something you wanted, because this is me, this is a big part of me, and I, well…”

Dedue’s heart skipped a little, and he opened his mouth. It was dry. “You don’t have to leave if you don’t want to,” and all he could do was hope. 

“I don’t want to.”


	2. Chapter 2

The kitchen was his second home, a natural environment. Here, he was safe; here, he was golden. 

Dedue stirred the pot and took a sip to taste. _Yes_. This would be a good batch, definitely. Something he could share, even.

Smiling to himself, he replaced the lid, and went to check the time. 

The tall-case clock in the hallway was ticking away softly as the hour drew closer to supper, and Dedue took a moment to check the top for dust. Of course there was none; he kept a very clean home, small and neat and tidy. When Dimitri had become king, he had offered Dedue great rooms or even a grand property in the admittedly barren countryside, but Dedue had refused, settling in a lovely cottage built of stone and clay, on the outskirts of Fhirdiad. Vines crept up the trellis that went all the way to the chimney, and the roof was enough to keep out the rain and snow of even the worst of Faerghus’ winters. 

The soft tapping at his door brought a smile to his lips, and Dedue quickly hurried to the door to let in his much-expected guest. 

This evening, Lorenz was bundled up much more warmly for the weather, and smiled with relief as he stepped inside, gently pushing back his hood and sliding off his scarf. “My, so attentive, darling.” 

“You’re late,” Dedue scolded him a little, and Lorenz flung his hair over his shoulder and scoffed. 

“I am _never_ late, your clock is just wrong,” Lorenz flicked his fingers, and Dedue blinked as it began to chime, and then scowled. 

“If you’ve used magic to wind the gears the wrong way, you’ll break it!” 

“I would never want to break something so delicate.” Lorenz pushed a wet strand of hair out of his eyes, a flash of black-violet magic in his painted fingertips. “Relax. All I did was trigger the hour-chimes. You’ll find the hands are where they’re supposed to be.” 

Dedue couldn’t help but glance at the face; Lorenz was not lying. He felt a little guilty at his mistrust, and quietly took the man’s winter gear to hang on the coat-rack before ushering him into the kitchen. 

“Oh, that smells delicious!” Lorenz clasped his hands together and went to the stove, humming delightedly at the simmering pot. “When you said you could cook, I assumed you meant you could boil water and put in some dry noodles!” 

“I meant I could _cook_.” Dedue wiped his damp hands on a towel and lifted the lid. The cloud of steam made Lorenz yelp and take a step back, waving his hand in front of his face, the tip of his nose reddened from the sudden spout of hot, wet air. “It’s almost ready.”

“Almost? I’m glad I was late then, darling, just imagine the burn I’d get if I’d been early!” Lorenz had found the modest dining table and had settled himself in one of the chairs, resting against the high back. 

“You’re not burned.” Dedue began ladling soup into bowls, pulling the bread out of the oven and slicing it into thickly cut pieces to lay next to the cheeses, and bringing the tray over to the table. Lorenz made a nonverbal happy noise and immediately began to eat, blowing on the soup to try and cool it down, and Dedue, amused, picked up a slice of bread and tore it in half easily. 

Lorenz dropped his spoon into the bowl. 

“I was worried when the storms got worse these past few days,” Dedue admitted, dipping his bread into the soup, having not noticed. “Concerned that the hail might destroy my greenhouse. Do you know of any protection spells for glass, to make it unbreakable?”

“I...not particularly, no, though it may be possible to create a magical shell, an outer layer?” Lorenz offered, trying to get his spoon out without dipping his fingers in the hot bowl. “That way it would remain transparent and let the sunlight in.” 

“Would you be able to perform such an enchant- can I get you a new spoon?” 

“No, I can get this silly thing…”

“You’re going to make a mess. Here.” Dedue stood, picking up the bowl and going to the sink, using another spoon to get the first one out, leaving the dirty object there and bringing the clean one - and the soup - back to Lorenz, who took them gratefully. “Don’t drop it this time.” 

“No guarantees.” Lorenz sniffed, and they resumed eating. When Dedue reached forward to the plate of bread and cheese, though, he felt a strange pressure on the inside of his leg. Unsure of what it was - and knowing he had no pets in the house, Dedue put his hand down and grabbed for it. 

Lorenz jumped in his chair when Dedue grabbed his stocking-clad foot. “That _tickles!_ ” 

“Why are you touching me with your foot? Are the chairs too close together?” 

“I took off my boots.” 

“Yes, they were covered with sleet.” 

“I’m wearing _stockings_.” 

“I can see that.” Dedue peered into his lap, where Lorenz was wiggling his toes around, and then it clicked, just as the stocking-clad foot pushed right up between his legs. “ _Oh_.” 

“Oh, indeed.” Lorenz purred, still working on his soup. It was Dedue’s turn to be frozen in place as he watched - and felt - the warm foot move against his hips, trailing over his thighs, hooking behind one of his knees and tugging him forward. “The stockings go _higher_ than my boots did…” 

Before he understood what he was doing, Dedue was grabbing Lorenz by the collar and dragging him across the table. Dishes went everywhere; soup spilled on the floor and metal and clay clattered to the floor. He had barely a moment to hope nothing was broken before Lorenz took back control with a breathless laugh and then kissed him so hard his knees gave out and he had to sit back down in his chair. Lorenz, stretched across the table, dragged himself into Dedue’s lap, pinning him down and scratching long nails down the back of his neck until he was shuddering. 

“Beg for it, darling,” Lorenz cooed, skirt riding up past his hips, exposing the tops of his stocking-clad legs and bare ass, so warm and soft against Dedue’s fingers. When all Dedue could do was clench and moan, he suddenly found himself rolling from the chair, back to the floor, staring up at the ceiling. 

Up under Lorenz’ skirt as he stood above his shoulders, one stocking-clad foot pushing into his cheek and forcing his head up and back. “I said, _beg_ for it.” 

“Please. Please. Oh goddess, _please_ ,” Dedue ground out, still unsure what he was begging for, but the mix of textures against his skin made him shaky, both hands spread out on the floor. If he wanted to, he could grab Lorenz’ leg and haul him down, get on top, do what he wanted. 

But he wouldn’t. He couldn’t. He wouldn’t. 

“Good.” Lorenz leaned down, bending almost in half, and Dedue’s distracted mind didn’t entirely miss that. 

Lorenz’ foot came back and pushed against his chin, toes spreading across his throat and pushing down, leaning his elbow across his knee, grinning wickedly. “Now then, darling, are we using the same safe word?” 

“Y-yes-” Dedue gasped, trying to breathe properly, trying to stop from writhing on the floor. His cock was hot and angry in his trousers, almost hurting from how hard he was. “Same word, same word! Please, please!” 

“Lion, hmm?” 

“Yes!” 

“Good. Now then.” Lorenz had suddenly dropped to his knees, sitting over Dedue’s hips. “Keep your hands behind your head. Be good for me, won’t you?” 

Dedue wheezed with the sudden airflow, taking in gulping breaths, but he obeyed, scooping his palms behind the back of his head. It made for a half-decent cushion against the floor, and he was unable to take his eyes off of the slim violet figure. 

Lorenz was rising up and down above his hips, mock-riding him, grinding down every so often, letting the bulge of Dedue’s clothed cock slide up the cleft of his ass, covering his mouth artfully and moaning. It was completely for show, but it took everything he had for Dedue to keep his hands back. Only when he finally bucked up out of frustration did Lorenz stop, looking slightly cross. “Oh, _that_ is going to cost you. See? You’re going to spoil my mood. If you want to be good for me, get up and bend over the table.”

Staggering to his feet, Dedue managed to get to it, putting his forearms on the wooden surface and resting his forehead there, panting as he closed his eyes. Was he going to be spanked? The riding crop again? He hadn’t seen Lorenz bring anything in with him. He certainly hoped it wasn’t going to be a whipping, he might actually have to use the safe-

Slim fingers down the back of his trousers, slick and warm, pushing at his ass. Dedue gasped despite himself and growled, bucking against the table. The few dishes and plates still on it rattled as Lorenz laughed gaily, not stopping. The fingers continued down as Lorenz’ other hand came to the front and undid the lacing there, pushing down a little. “Spread,” he ordered, and Dedue re-balanced himself with legs as open as he could, trousers sliding down to his knees. He was dizzy again, feeling Lorenz opening him up and pushing deep, making him whimper and whine and plead in half-words, finding his most sensitive places and insistently rubbing hard enough to leave him a drooling mess. 

His chin was slick and his teeth were in his arm to stop the growls and moans as he felt Lorenz spreading him open further, more fingers, more slickness, more warmth and depth, enough to make him start thrusting into the table. Despite the heaviness of the oaken wood, it began to move across the floor and Lorenz seemed to pause again.

Dedue dug his brains out of his cock for long enough to take a breath. “Please don’t stop. Please don’t stop.” 

Lorenz’ response was breathless laughter. “I’m not stopping, darling, I’m just...admiring the view.” He did feel a spank then, a short sharp _slap_ that was not completely unwelcome, especially with the wet, hot burn it left behind. 

The fingers inside him slipped out and Dedue couldn’t help the whimper that came out of his throat, but he just closed his eyes and laid his head down again, trying to spread his legs wider, push backwards, encouraging, coaxing, begging without words. _Please fuck me. Oh please, fuck me._

He panted like a dog when Lorenz pushed inside him, sliding in so deep. He felt so full, and when Lorenz’ firm hands took his hips and kept him in place as he thrust, Dedue sobbed out loud. Lorenz didn’t stop though, fucking him hard and fast, keeping him pressed down against the table. 

He felt warmth against his back through his shirt, and a hot, wet breath whisper in his ear; “ _Maybe some other time you can put my ankles behind my head,_ ” and the sudden image that painted of Lorenz in his ruined dress, those perfect stockings ripped and torn, folded in half on his back while Dedue pounded into him was too much. He came with a short, sharp cry, the whole table shaking with him, but even with each pulse of pleasure between his thighs he could still feel Lorenz working deep inside him. “You’d like that, huh? Or maybe I could just do this,” Lorenz pushed a hand between his legs, palming his still-dripping cock, and Dedue whined sharply at the overstimulation from even that light touch. “Come home and grab this monster cock and ride you before you know what’s happening, claim that as mine, that and this gorgeous perfect ass,” Lorenz’ other hand was squeezing and groping at him, and Dedue was delirious with it, “claim this as mine too, any time I want you, take you like this, bent over the furniture, darling, would you like that? Hmm? Would you want to be mine like that, to use however and whenever I please, be good for me?” 

“Y-oh, oh goddess, yes,” Dedue managed, chest heaving, squirming in between the sensations of pleasure and pain, “want to be good for you, please-!”

“All mine, then?” Lorenz was gasping, and his rhythm was all off, and Dedue slumped against the table, closing his eyes and feeling his cheek against the wood as Lorenz kept pumping into him. 

“Ye-hes, yours, ah-” Dedue felt it when Lorenz came inside him, holding still, gripping at his waist again, heat radiating through him and the comfort of extra weight on his back. 

Lorenz giggled. Dedue chuffed, letting his knees go, and laughed as Lorenz yelped when they slipped to the floor. 

“You might’ve warned me,” Lorenz pouted against his neck, but Dedue just stayed like that, muscles relaxing as he sprawled out on the floor. 

“Hmmm. You ruined most of supper.” Dedue yawned, not really wanting to move, even though the position and the cold floor was dreadfully uncomfortable. He’d move eventually. Later. 

“Well, I could stay for breakfast?” 

“I’d like that.” 


	3. Chapter 3

The figure in the bed next to him was quiet, breathing gently, and Dedue stared at the ceiling, trying desperately not to move. If he got up, if he lifted the blankets, if he so much as _sneezed_ , the entire dream would end and Lorenz would go home, and - 

Dedue shut his eyes tightly, wishing the moment would continue indefinitely. 

“Good morning,” said a silky voice. 

Dedue’s eyes opened. 

A hand slid across his chest, a naked hand, naked like the rest of him - naked like the both of them _should_ have been, if Dedue had not at the very last moment, panicked, and pulled on a pair of sleeping pants. Lorenz had flung himself into Dedue’s cozy-cottage bed with abandon, hiding his disappointment well when Dedue had finally put out the light and joined him under the blankets. 

Outside the window, snow was falling. 

“Good morning,” Dedue responded at last, allowing himself to turn his head and look over at Lorenz. The other man was smiling fondly at him, the hand on his chest still there, warm and gentle. “I should start making breakfast.” He made to sit up, but Lorenz’ hand was a firm pressure, pushing him back down to the mattress. 

“What’s your hurry? Did you have plans for the day?” Lorenz purred, hand roving up and down across Dedue’s broad chest and tickling down his stomach, but staying far, far north of his waistband. 

“No. Did you?” Dedue answered thickly, eyes flitting between Lorenz’ fingers and his face. 

“Yes. _This_.” Lorenz tweaked one of Dedue’s nipples pointedly, and he jolted at the sensation, breath catching in his throat. “And more, of course. Eventually breakfast too, if you like. But you needn’t worry about that right now. Unless you _don’t_ want this…?” he arched his eyebrows, giving Dedue a chance to back out, but Dedue just shook his head and reached up a hand, grabbing Lorenz by the wrist. 

“Stay,” he breathed, “it’s okay.” 

Lorenz’ eyes lit up, then narrowed as his face split into a grin, fingers pressing into Dedue’s chest for balance as he slid across and up, straddling his waist, blanket falling to the foot of the bed. “Let me know if you ever want or need to change your safe word, all right? Or I’ll just keep listening for the same one,” Lorenz smoothed his hands up Dedue’s sides, inspecting, admiring. Dedue acknowledged him, watching. He knew he wasn’t the most attractive man, whether or not he had his clothes off, and he’d accumulated his fare share of scars over the years. He knew Lorenz wouldn’t be put off by them - hell, Lorenz was more than happy to cause _new_ scars for Dimitri - but he still couldn’t help but feel a little self-conscious, mostly from the silence. 

“It would please me greatly,” Lorenz’s hands were at his waist now, kneeling over his thighs, tracing the outline of his cock. He was still mostly soft, but not for long, not at this rate. “It would please me _greatly_ if...you were to call me _Daddy_.” 

It would have been ridiculous if not for the position they were in, though all the blood rushing from his head to his cock threatened to make him sound stupid anyway when he opened his mouth. “Daddy?” 

“Yes, baby boy?” Lorenz had his warm hand, his palm, spread across his thigh, and Dedue paused. Lorenz seemed to sense his hesitation. “If ‘baby’ is too much, you may just be my _good boy_.” 

Dedue’s chest clenched - in a good way - and as it looked like Lorenz was about to back out of _that_ , too, Dedue forced out - “ _Please, Daddy_ …” 

Lorenz froze for a moment, as if attempting to register, then came down quickly, crashing his lips against Dedue’s, kissing him soundly before pulling back a breath: “Good boy. Now, stroke yourself for Daddy.” 

Dedue reached his hands up. One went straight to his cock, taking Lorenz’ place as the other man moved back to kneel between his spread thighs. Lorenz was working on getting Dedue’s sleep pants off of him while Dedue’s other hand was awkwardly trying to push the other half of the blankets away, the sudden extra heat oppressive in his small bedroom. Between the both of them, he was fully naked in a moment, heat pulsing between his legs as he stroked his cock firmly. His mind was racing, running through all the wild scenarios of things he wanted Lorenz to do to him - things he wanted to do _with_ Lorenz. 

“Daddy’s going to fill this perfect ass, my beautiful good boy, up now, put your feet on the bed and raise your hips.” Lorenz purred at him, grabbing a pillow from the headboard and bringing it down. “There you are, there you go. Good boy. Daddy wants to see your face when he’s fucking you.” 

Dedue groaned, twisting, anticipation making him leak, hand at his cock slippery now, and feeling a slippery hand glide between his thighs. Strange, as Lorenz hadn’t left the bed to procure anything. “What are you - _ohhhh_ -” his head hit the pillow as a surge of wet heat went through him. Lorenz was murmuring something under his breath, and Dedue could barely make it out, some sort of chant, probably whatever spell he was casting, but it felt like he was - or something was - coming hot inside him, releasing jets of slickness, filling him up and keeping him open, stretching him. His thighs were dry - it wasn’t leaking out, despite the volume increasing and increasing. “What are you doing?” he finally managed to gasp out, completing his thought. 

“Some people don’t like magic in the bedroom,” Lorenz finished his spell, patting Dedue firmly across his ass. It made a squishing sound. “What do _you_ think?” 

“Some people are _wrong_ ,” Dedue closed his eyes and tried to clench himself, squeezing, but whatever was inside him held firm, behaving as liquid and solid at the same time. Ohhhh, it was so hot, so heavy inside him, keeping him so full. 

“The only downside of this spell is that you’re plugged up now,” Lorenz pouted, gliding his hands up and down Dedue’s parted thighs, making him shiver. “I can’t fuck you unless I want it spilling out all over the bed. Looks like I’m going to have to ride this thick cock.” 

The thought of Lorenz riding him while he was still pumped full of magic nearly made Dedue’s eyes cross, but he stopped jacking his cock long enough for Lorenz to trail his fingers around it and slick it up with magic. No doubt he’d already prepared himself for this - either by magic or by traditional means while tending to Dedue - because it wasn’t another minute until Lorenz was straddling Dedue and looking down at him. Yet, he didn’t move. 

“P-please, Daddy,” Dedue was panting. His hips ached, his cock was pulsing hot against Lorenz’ thigh; he wanted to move so badly but knew he couldn’t, he shouldn’t. “Please ride me, Daddy, _I need you_.” 

Lorenz seemed to shudder at that, to Dedue’s hazy eyes, and his slick fingers closed almost too tightly around Dedue’s cock. “Be patient, _baby boy_ , be a _good boy_ for Daddy,” and hearing it _like that_ he didn’t mind so much, “Daddy knows what you need. Let Daddy take care of you.” And just like that, he was sliding down onto Dedue, slick and hot and tight. His hands were caressing Dedue’s chest, one going up to his neck, but still warm, still tender and gentle. Part of Dedue was surprised - Lorenz’ dominance with Dimitri had always seemed so violent and cruel, and even their own previous encounters had a roughness to them. 

“Daddy?” he looked up, and Lorenz bit his lip. Dedue could see how his cheeks were flushed a deep crimson, eyelids heavy, gaze pure _want_. All of a sudden, his hands flew up above his head, pinned by invisible hands, bound by a spell. Lorenz seemed to have taken the suggestion of magic being acceptable during sex as an invitation to go full-out, and Dedue wasn’t exactly shocked to find he liked it more and more. Still, he kept it in the back of his head that he had every right to pull back if Lorenz went too far. He briefly tested - his wrists and ankles were bound, locked to the bed, and as Lorenz finally, _finally_ began to slowly rise and sink back down on his cock, Dedue _whined_. “Daddy, _please_ …”

“It’s so good to hear you call for me, baby boy,” Lorenz’ hands were slippery as he kept them on Dedue’s chest for balance, moving his hips faster, Dedue’s breath stolen from his chest. “So good for me, so good…you’re doing so well, so beautiful like that...spread out underneath me, taking my magic so well…” he did something, turning his wrist, and the heavy, wet heat inside of Dedue churned, pushing on his walls, expanding and contracting like a tidal motion, so that it felt like he was being fucked deeply every time Lorenz thrust forward into the empty air. It made Dedue dizzy. Whatever magic it was, he went with it, hips jerking with little half-motions, on the pillow, hearing Lorenz whine sharply whenever he thrust. 

Every minute had him sweating, higher and higher, into the more frightening realms of pleasure, but the bonds on his limbs made him feel safe. Lorenz had him. He had nothing to fear. _Daddy will protect me_. “P-please, Daddy, fuck me with your magic!” he sobbed during a particularly calm moment when the tide inside of him had seemed to ebb away. “Please don’t stop!” 

“You close, baby boy?” Lorenz was snapping his hips forward, reaching up a hand to sweep a soaked patch of hair out of his face. “Daddy wants all of your cum, my precious sweetheart baby boy. If you promise to give me all your cum, Daddy will pump your ass so full of magic you’ll, ah, ahhh-!” he was cut off by a sudden deep shudder. “Ohhh Daddy’s so _close_ , hold still, hold still baby boy uh- huhhh!” As Dedue watched, Lorenz froze in place with a sob, his hands clenched tightly on Dedue’s thighs, back arched and high, and came all over their stomachs. 

Dedue could only whimper as he felt Lorenz convulse around his cock, his own still throbbing painfully inside him, “D-d-daddy, pleeeease…!” it was a thick whine, feeling tears burning in the corners of his eyes, shifting his hips, trying to get more stimulation. Lorenz, on the other hand, shuddered and lifted himself off, completely removing himself from Dedue’s cock, grinning as he flopped down sideways on the bed, watching Dedue breaking. 

“You’re so gorgeous, baby boy. But don’t worry. Daddy’s got you. Shh, shh, Daddy’s got you…” another lazy wrist sweep and not only was he being fucked, but some invisible force was squeeze-stroking his cock, even as Lorenz moved away to sit up, reaching for a clean, dry blanket to use as a towel. He almost missed the sight as Dedue came all over himself, sobbing and crying for his Daddy. 

The restraints were gone, dissolving after his orgasm, and Lorenz was back to clean him up, tender and gentle as Dedue shook almost uncontrollably. “I’ve got you, I’ve got you, you’re all right. You’re safe. I’m right here. I need you to talk to me.” 

“I’m - ah - I think I’m, I’m just, a bit, catching up. I’ll be fine,” Dedue breathed as the shakes eased in Lorenz’ warm embrace. Lorenz pulled up the blanket to partially swaddle him, and the pressure against his other side helped. He reached up a shaky hand and Lorenz took it, threading their fingers together, kissing them each over and over, his lips warm and soft. 

“When I can move again,” Dedue sighed, as Lorenz grinned across the pillows at him, “I’ll go make that breakfast.”


	4. Chapter 4

This was his first time at Lorenz’ home, and he wanted it to be _perfect._

Dedue stood on the doorstep, bundled in his winter gear, and knocked. 

There was silence for a moment, and then the door opened. Curious, Dedue pushed inside, though there appeared to be no one there. Then, he spotted Lorenz walking away awkwardly and quickly closed it behind him. 

“Is something the matter?” he began taking off his boots and scarf, and Lorenz sighed before turning. 

“Oh, just, you’re earlier than I’d hoped.” 

“This was the time you told me to come…” 

“I got caught up doing something and ran out of time.” Lorenz pouted, looking down. It was only then that Dedue noticed. Normally, Lorenz looked perfect, but this time, the shiny leather corset wasn’t fully done up. It was hanging loose around his chest and stomach, and Dedue hesitantly raised his hand. 

“I could help with that…” 

“Oh.” Lorenz seemed to consider this for a moment, then nodded with - _is he blushing?_ \- a wave of his hand. “Take your coat and things off and come inside properly.” 

Dedue hurriedly put his things away in the warming-closet and scurried up the hallway after him, a bit breathless by the time he came to Lorenz’ room and spotted him sitting on the bed, sideways, his long legs reaching the floor while elegantly bent at the knee and crossed at his ankle. He was barefoot for now, though he still looked like perfection incarnate, all but the frown on his face. No, even _that_ was mouthwatering. 

“I’ll need you to help with the back,” Lorenz complained as he turned, exposing where the laces were. “I finished getting them through all the eyelets, but you’ll need to close it.” 

“What do I do?” Dedue sat eagerly, though he tried to hide his shaking hands. Not like Lorenz could see them with his back turned, but it still made him sheepish for being so excited already. 

“Those loose cords, you’ll need to pull them tight. Work through all the bindings and make sure they’re even, before you pull them.” Lorenz instructed, bringing his hair over his shoulder. The back of his neck was exposed now, from the neat trim of his hair all the way down his smooth skin to the top of the so-black-it-was-violet corset. 

Dedue swallowed hard as he began to adjust each lace, making sure the sides were lined up and tugging. One particular tug had Lorenz gasping and Dedue nearly fell off the bed. “Did - did that hurt?” 

“No, darling,” Lorenz replied, and it was _so breathless and airy_ it made Dedue want to weep. “Keep going.” 

And so he did, keeping it neatly cinched until he was at the bottom, two long laces in his hands.

“Nearly there?” Lorenz inquired, Dedue’s head spinning. “Go on, darling, _pull_.” 

Dedue pulled. There was a noise, a _cry_ , and the squeal of leather-against-leather as the corset came fully together at the bottom, forcing Lorenz to straighten up even further in front of him, a bit of hair coming loose and falling over his back. 

Goddess, the sight of his straining, quivering body in front of him nearly made Dedue come in his pants. As it was, he frantically drew in the laces and quickly tied it up in an awkward bow, trying to figure out how to tuck in the ends when Lorenz spoke up. “It’s...a little tighter than usual. Might have to let it out in a moment…” 

Dedue let go of the laces and slid his hands down to where the corset followed Lorenz’ natural waist, pushing his hands against the leather. His thumbs met at the back, rubbing against the seam he’d created. 

His eyes widened. 

_His fingertips were touching on the other side of Lorenz’ body_. 

“Are you-” Lorenz gasped as he looked down, the tilt of his head showing Dedue that they’d both noticed at the same time. “Oh, oh goodness…you’re really…” 

“Lorenz,” Dedue choked out, unable to move, “I can’t - please -” He was transfixed by the sight of his hands completely engulfing the span of Lorenz’ waist. The difference between them was never so blatant nor so arousing. 

“It’s okay, baby boy,” Lorenz moaned, still light, pushing back until he was seated in Dedue’s lap, and it took a moment for Dedue to realize he was naked. And _wet_. Something was soaking through his trousers. 

“You’re - leaking -” 

“It’s, ah, from a toy I’ve got in - hurry and take it out - I need your cock in me, _now_ !” Lorenz demanded, almost scolding, but the threat was taken out by how high and whiny it was. Dedue managed to tear one of his hands away long enough to push Lorenz forward enough to hook his fingers around the edge of the plug and pull it out of his ass, leaving a slick trail behind it that he barely had time to open his pants to before Lorenz had him on his back on the bed, grinding down on his freed arousal, not yet impaled. He was facing Dedue now, rocking his hips forward, cock straining beautifully. “Fuck me, fuck me, _please_!” 

“Hold still, hold still, I can’t -” Dedue was fumbling, trying to get his own cock properly out and there, but Lorenz wouldn’t stop grinding against him, rendering him almost useless. “ _Fuck_ , hold still, or I’m going to cum all over myself!” 

He watched Lorenz bite his lip and stiffen, but he managed to hold himself still, and Dedue prised his leaking cock out from between their bodies and in one divine moment, found Lorenz’ slick hole and pushed inside. 

Lorenz took this as his cue to move again, and instantly began to rock his hips forward, before getting a grip behind him on Dedue’s legs and beginning to bounce up and down, riding his cock hard. “Yes - yes - yes - yes - ah - Dedue -” 

“Hmm - ah- Lorenz - Goddess -” His hands had migrated back around Lorenz’ waist, fingers touching, still in awe and so far beyond aroused he wasn’t sure how he hadn’t finished already. “You’re so -” 

Lorenz made a desperate noise, one of his hands coming up to grip Dedue’s, feeling that squeeze, and then watched as he stiffened and came, messy and quick, all over Dedue’s stomach and chest. He had the decency to look embarrassed, flushed to his ears, and grinned as only he could, in that catlike way of pure pleasure. 

“Your hands fit all the way around me,” he purred, leaning forward a little, “I’m surprised you can’t see your dick through my stomach when you fuck me-” 

Dedue was coming so hard he nearly whited out, teeth chattering, unaware of anything but the burning rush in his ears and each delicious, delirious pulse of pleasure from between his hips. It was so, so mind-numbingly good, and as he came to, he could feel Lorenz wrapped around him, arms tight there, and he had just enough left in him to tug the laces to undo the bow, and Lorenz sighed as the corset began to loosen up, allowing him to breathe normally again. 

“Oh darling,” he panted, “you’ll have to help me dress again next time.”


End file.
